The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
High current power switching devices often include solid-state switching devices, such as solid-state relay (SSRs) by way of example, which are advantageous because they do not include any moving parts, generate a relatively low amount of electrical noise during operation, are compatible with digital circuitry, and have generally greater switching life. However, solid-state switching devices in the form of solid-state relays produce a relatively high voltage drop during operation, and as a result, generate a substantial amount of heat. This heat must be dissipated during operation to prevent malfunction or failure of the power switching device, and is often achieved through bulky and cost consuming heat sinks.
One known form of such a heat sink includes a thermally conductive body that has a plurality of fins or u-shaped members that extend from a base plate such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,960 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,050 (also referred to as a “radiator”). These known heat sinks are often bulky, heavy, and introduce additional cost and complexity to power switching device applications.
Other known heat sinks include conductive ceramic base portions, or potting compounds, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,272. As with the finned or u-shaped heat sinks as described above, these compounds or filler materials introduce additional bulk, weight, complexity, and cost to power switching devices. Accordingly, improved devices and methods for enhancing heat transfer are continuously desirable in high current power switching device applications.